


Tricks

by bellprincess



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellprincess/pseuds/bellprincess
Summary: Jesse is out on a mission, and D.Va decides to pull a little prank on his boyfriend Hanzo while he worries over his lover.So this is inspired by @salemnevada(tumblr) and their little comic postCopied from my tumblr





	Tricks

Hanzo sighed. It had only been about a week since Jesse had gone on a mission, but he missed him terribly. Something about being away from Jesse made everything unbearably slow, dull, and above all, boring. Nothing was the same without him around. And yet, for some reason when he left, Hanzo started to have nightmares. The anxiety of not knowing what was happening nearly made him puke. Every night, there would be nightmares of something awful happening to Jesse. Even though Jesse would be returning shortly, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Each second that ticked around the clock grinded on his nerves and made his heart pump faster.

That’s when the ticking seemed to go off beat. The next thing the archer knew, there was a dog exploring his room. He didn’t know how the creature had gotten into his room, let alone Overwatch headquarters, but that was not the most surprising thing about the dog either. Standing up from his mediation, Hanzo walked cautiously towards the dog so as not to provoke or scare it off. But the dog didn’t seem to be upset by his presence; in fact it seemed to be looking for him specifically. And it was no wonder why. The dog was wearing Jesse’s signature hat and scarf around its neck.

“It-it can’t be.” Hanzo leaned back against the wall. He knew something bad had happened to Jesse. There was no way that his gut feeling was wrong, but how on Earth did this happen? Many scenarios ran through his head, but those were quickly pushed aside as he felt Jesse’s had bump into his leg. Looking down, there was Jesse stretching out at his feet. It seemed he wanted to be petted, but Hanzo couldn’t help but pick him up to further examine him.

The eye colors seemed to match, and he could swear that the dog had the same goofy grin as his lover. “Jesse?” Hanzo asked, inquisitively, “Bark twice if it’s you.” Almost as if on cue, Jesse barked twice! Hanzo felt like he was going to faint. “This cannot be happening.” He thought out loud.Backing up a little bit Hanzo placed Jesse next to him on the bed with him. This was so much to take in all at once. How did this happen? What happened to the others if Jesse was turned into a dog? While he was lost in thought, Hanzo couldn’t help but rest his hand on the resting dog Jesse that seemed to have no problems crawling into his usual spot and falling asleep. That’s when it hit Hanzo. There was only one way that this could have happened.

Backing up a little bit Hanzo placed Jesse next to him on the bed with him. This was so much to take in all at once. How did this happen? What happened to the others if Jesse was turned into a dog? While he was lost in thought, Hanzo couldn’t help but rest his hand on the resting dog Jesse that seemed to have no problems crawling into his usual spot and falling asleep. There was only one way that this could have happened. Jesse had to have been cursed by a vengeful spirit or god!

It took a minute for the realization to sink that they may only have a limited amount of time before Jesse was stuck like that forever. Jumping up, he grabbed Jesse, who was less than pleased by being woken up so suddenly. But he didn’t seem to put up much a fight. Instead, he just started happily panting as Hanzo rushed down the halls.

Normally, Hanzo wouldn’t go to Genji with something like this, but it was an emergency. Genji knew more about this stuff than Hanzo did. It was one of the areas that he actually seemed to enjoy learning about when they were younger. As he was making his way down the halls, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched. Maybe it was the curse? But Hanzo tried to push it from his mind; getting Jesse back to normal was the more pressing matter at hand here.

Banging on the door, he now realized how heavy he was breathing. Right as the door opened, Hanzo held Jesse up to Genji’s face. Before either of them could say anything, Jesse barked and then began licking Genji’s faceplate. In response, Genji began laughing. He tried to take the pooch from his brothers’ hands, but Hanzo refused to let go of the dog. This confused Genji, but he complied and folded his hands over his chest as some steam released itself.

“So why are you showing me this rather cute dog that you have dressed as your boyfriend? I mean, I know you miss him, but come on brother. He’s scheduled to arrive back today!” Genji scoffed.

Hanzo put Jesse under his arm, and held him up with his hip. “This is Jesse!” He cried.

“Boof!” Jesse seemed to bark in agreement.

Genji face palmed. He knew that his brother was a little bit on the short end recently, but this was a new low. “Okay,” he sighed, “So, say I believe you for a second here: what do you want me to do about it?”

“You know more about this stuff than I do! Remember when we were kids, and you could recite back all the knowledge and legends of our clan? I have a feeling that I am being tested here, and it is something that I don’t know much on.”

Hanzo seemed to be on the edge of tears here, and Genji couldn’t remember the last time he saw his brother this desperate about something. “Fine, I don’t know, exactly, how to fix this, but I would try searching the remedies that father told us about. I transcribed a bunch of stuff when I was learning from Zenyatta Sensei, so there might be something in there that you could try.”

It took a second for Hanzo to set Jesse down, but as soon as he did, he lunged up at Genji. This put Genji on the defensive, but to his surprise Hanzo was giving him the biggest bear hug. “Thank you, brother.” And with that he ran off towards the library that held Overwatch’s collection with a very excited Jesse pup in tow. Genji Paused for a second and he swore he could feel himself blushing under his armor.

**********

Because of the daylight being blocked out by the heavy currents that Mei had hung over the windows, Hanzo could not tell how much time had passed since he started his search for a cure. The table around him was covered in books, and they were even starting to spread to the floor now too. Jesse seemed really well behaved, and was sleeping at Hanzo’s feet for the duration of the search. However, there didn’t seem to be much that was helpful in any of Genji’s transcriptions, and Hanzo was starting to feel defeated.

Laying his head on the open book in front of him Hanzo thought, ‘What if Jesse never gets turned back?’ He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Blinking them away, Hanzo felt a sudden lick on his cheek. Jesse had climbed onto the table and was now licking his face. “You want me to cheer up don’t you?” Lifting his head, Hanzo reached out and pet Jesse while wiping the tears from his eyes. But the tears kept coming and coming. He felt like there was nothing he could do to save his best friend turned lover. “I’m sorry Jesse,” Hanzo sobbed.

“Whatcha sorry for?” Jesse’s voice rang throughout the empty library.

Hanzo lifted his head. “Jesse? But how can you talk?” He lifted the dog up slightly off the table.

“What on Earth are you talking about?”

A confused and frustrated expression spread across Hanzo’s face. “If you could talk this whole time, why didn’t you just say something?” He asked the dog.

“Boof!” He barked at something behind Hanzo.

“Are ya thinkin’ this dog is me just ‘cause Hana dressed him in my hat?” Jesse asked, putting his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

This caused a fighters reaction in Hanzo as he let the dog down on the table and spun to face whoever the intruder was behind him. That’s when he came face to face with a worn out looking Jesse. Hanzo’s jaw dropped. His boyfriend was back! But how? He looked back and forth between the excited dog on the table, and the handsome cowboy staring back at him in confusion. “But-I-huh?”

This caused Jesse to double over in laughter. “You-ha-thought-he-that-hahahaha!”

Hanzo folded his arms over his chest in a small pout.

“Hey, Hana!” Jesse called to their friend still laughing. “I found your dog!”

After a few seconds, Hana ran into the room. “That’s where Hanzo took you!” She laughed.

“What do you mean, ‘That’s where Hanzo took you’?” Hanzo asked.

“Oh nothing!” She replied in a sing-song voice, and picked the dog off the table. “Come on, Chief, let’s get you some food.” And with that Hana walked off with the dog still staring back at Hanzo with his tongue out slightly and tail wagging.

“Boof!”

Jesse had finally started to calm down from his laughing fit. “Man that was a good laugh. I needed that!” 

“Where were you?” Hanzo cried. “I was so worried about you,” he said muffled as he leaned into Jesse’s chest.

“Aww, don’t worry my little dragon,” Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo, who was now crying slightly. “I will always be right here for you when you need me.”


End file.
